Kurai Tori Ni Tento
by minyak tanah
Summary: Naruto hidup bersama adik angkatnya bernama shion dan berprinsip tidak berhubungan dengan perempuan selama masa SMA nya karena kondisi kehidupannya yang sulit namun Keinginannya harus gagal ketika beberapa gadis cantik disekolahnya memendam perasaan padanya Naru X HAREM


**KURAI TORI NI TENTO**

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing Naru x Harem

DI kantin Sekolah

Aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto , anak yatim piatu dari keluarga Uzumaki yang terkenal akan ciri-ciri fisik mereka yang berambut merah dan berumur panjang.

Aku memiliki adik angkat bernama Shion yang sekarang ini tinggal satu atap denganku. Dia adikku tersayang karena dia , aku merasa berharga sebagai kakak yang berguna.

Hidupku bisa dibilang sederhana atau bisa juga dianggap susah dan hanya tabungan orang tua ku yang tersisa untuk membiayai keperluan hidupku juga adik angkatku.

Bila kau temui disekolahku seorang remaja pria berambut kuning, baju dekil, dan sepatu kumal, maka dengan malu aku-malu aku mengakui itulah Aku.

3 menit yang lalu bel istirahat berdering , ku mampir ke kantin sekolahku meminta jatah makan siangku kepada penjaga kantin. Mengantri sekitar satu menit , Aku akhirnya mendapatkan jatah makanku lalu melesat pergi mencari tempat duduk yang kosong untuk memulai penyatapan jatah makan siangku.

Kepalaku memutar, celingak-celinguk dan ku temui gadis cantik yang sendiri memakan jatah makan tenang Aku tak mengenalnya tapi menurut Kiba teman sekelasku , Gadis itu adalah putri seorang pengusaha kaya bernama Hinata tapi masa bodo ah,, aku tak peduli tentang itu lagipula Aku tak tertarik dengan perempuan untuk saat ini bukan berarti aku ini Homo tapi keadaan yang membuatku sebisa-bisanya di masa Sulit SMA ku ini tidak berurusan dengan perempuan.

Ku lihat disamping Gadis itu ada tempat duduk kosong yang belum ditempati dan tanpa pikir panjang aku berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang kosong itu. Aku melewati Gadis itu dan aku merasa ada yang aneh ketika gadis itu melirikku intens saapai kududuk ia tetap melirikku seksama tanpa berkedip.

Aku sebenarnya ingin bertanya pada gadis itu, kenapa ia terus melirikku? Apakah jatah makannya kurang/ atau penampilanku yang menganggunya ? Entahlah Aku berusha bersikap cuek saja, masa bodoh dengan tingkahnya yang aneh namun kejanggalan terjadi Gadis itu tersenyum dan pipinya memerah ketika melirikku dan seketika ku tahu ia berpikiran aneh tentangku.

Ku selidiki resleting celana seragamku lalu beralih ke bajuku ketika ku sadari resleting celana seragamku masih tertutup rapat dan akhirnya ku berpikiran ia menghina diriku yang dekil.

Ku sudahi makanku dengan perasaan tak nyaman dengan lirikkan atau tatapan lembut sang gadis cantik dan kuyakini aku merasa dihina olehnya.

/

Pulang sekolah biasanya remaja seumuranku akan keluyuran mencari perempuan untuk dijadikan pacar namun diriku berbeda karena adikku tak ingin aku berdekatan dengan perempuan lain walaupun itu Ino, sepupuku sendiri dari pihak ayah, mungkin shion takut kehilangan kasih sayangku padanya tapi aku bersyukur setidaknya Adikku sudah memperingatiku secara tidak langsung untuk tidak berhubungan dengan perempuan yang ujung-ujungnya akan mengempeskan gama-chan ku yang kini terisi penuh uang di saku celanaku.

Aku melangkah sesekali berhenti melirik kebelakangku lalu melangkah lagi setelahnya berhenti lagi dan Gadis berambut merah terus mengikutiku bahkan sampai gerakanku ia tiru. Gadis itu aku tak mengenalnya namun temanku Kiba memberikan Informasi jika Gadis aneh yang mengikutiku ini bernama Kyuubi, Gadis yang katanya kaya namun yatim piatu sama sepertiku namun semenjak sebulan yang lalu ia mengikutiku seperti itu, Aku tak pernah menegurnya sama sekali karena menurutku " Buat apa?".

Aku bingung dengan tingkahnya, Apakah dia gila atau sinting ingin membunuhku dari belakang dan rasa gerahku memuncak dan Aku pun akan menanyakan kenepa ia selalu mengikutiku semenjak sebulan yang lalu.

/

Lelahnya hari ini membuatku langsung berbaring di sofa rumahku sesekali terkikik geli ketika tadi kutanyai gadis gila yang selalu mengikutiku. Perutku sakit karena terus tertawa hanya karena gadis itu mengikutiku karena ia tak tahu jalan arah pulang dan aku tahu rumahnya berjarak 10 rumah denganku dan ku tahu itu rumah pengusaha kaya bernama jiraiya yang katanya adalah kakeknya.

Terus tertawa membuatku lapar dan dalam sekejap ku melesat dan kini berdiri didepan kulkas lalu ku buka perlahan-lahan kulkas itu dan diriku kecewa hanya air putih yang tersedia di dalam kulkas tersebut.

Miris ternyata adikku tak membelajakan uang yang ku berikan padanya dan kini Aku hanya bisa menunggu adikku pulang berharap-harap cemas sang Adik tercinta membawa belanjaan yang akan Aku olah mejadi makan malam di malam hari ini.

/

Akhirnya sekian lama menunggu adikku pulang, ia meminta maaf padaku karena telat dan ia mengkhawatirkanku, oh Adikku Shion memang manis padahal ia baru kelas 3 Smp.

Aku sadari Aku dan Adikku bukanlah saudara kandung namun kami memiliki ikatan yang melebihi itu. Kami adalah Kami, Naruto dan Shion, Kakak beradik yang serasi walaupun kadang-kadang tidak tampak akur karena sesuatu.

Kisahku bermulai dari sini. Entah apa yang terjadi ku harap kisahku tak menjadi sebuah kisah Tragedi.

/

Tbc

Tanda Hormat

Janeto Chip

Kembali lagi bersama minyak si Author ga jelas yang selalu ngacak updatenya

untuk kali ini Janeto ga terlalu gembira karena Un didepan mata

Jadi ini karya terakhir semasa sekolah jadi terus berdoa semoga ficnya tuntas semua

/

Untuk yang menunngu updatetan Aresikoo Arkopoli dan Sesudah perang mohon maaf kedua fic itu akan saya hapus karena jalan cerita yang aneh bin ajaib

mohon dimaklumi! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !


End file.
